


Better Be Quiet

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Dom!Jared, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, bossy!Jared, bottom!Jensen, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: similar to "An Artists Pleasure". Jensen tries to keep his mouth shut and his voice quiet while Jared plays with him in the back of the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Be Quiet

“Better be quiet, or we’re gonna have some problems,” Jared murmured.

Jensen whimpered and shifted on his knees. “Jay-,”  
“I’m pretty sure I said _quiet_ ,” Jared snapped. Jensen’s mouth clamped shut. “Good boy, such a good boy.” Jared rubbed Jensen’s soft earlobe to hear his sub muffle a moan. “I might even take this-,” Jared tugged Jensen’s cock cage, “-off.”

“You bastard,” Jensen whispered. “I need to come!”

“Shut up,” Jared growled. “Or I’ll flush the key down the toilet.” Jensen glowered up at him but kept quiet. “See? You’re such a sweet, obedient little sub.”

The pair was huddled in the corner of a busy gay club. There were rooms for the explicit purpose of acting out the scenes Jared and Jensen did, but Jared loved the idea that anyone could walk by and see Jensen on his knees for him. Jared had let Jensen come in regular clothing—albeit slutty, revealing clothing—and his collar. But when they got inside, Jared hooked a leash around Jensen’s neck and disrobed him until he was wearing thin leather underwear and a few straps around his waist. His chest and nipples were exposed for Jared to play with when he saw fit. He kept Jensen writhing in his cock cage all night, and eventually tugged by the leash against the wall.

“You’re so pretty,” Jared breathed. “So pretty and all mine.” He tugged Jensen’s nipples and the sub moaned under the sensation. He tugged the leash thoughtfully before looping it around and tying it around Jensen’s ankles. His back was arched beautifully and Jensen could squirm just enough to turn Jared on. “Are you in pain?” Jared asked. “Is the leash pulling your back too hard?”

Jensen shuffled a bit in his bonds. “I’m okay. The only problem is my fucking dick, so if you could be so kind to as-,”  
“Quiet, now.” Jared cupped Jensen’s face. “I _want_ to take that cage off. You squirm so deliciously though, it’s so _hard_ to unlock it.” Jared hummed to himself. “Why don’t I fuck you and make you keep your mouth shut? I’ll suck your nipples and tease your dick until all you want to do is scream. But you don’t have the same voyeurism kink that I do, do you? At least, you claim you don’t. It doesn’t turn you on in the slightest to think of others seeing you strung up and begging? Moaning on my cock and knowing that they all want you, but I’m the only one that gets you. I bet, just a little bit, you want that.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen grunted.

“You’ve got our roles reversed,” Jared crooned. “I’m gonna take such good care of you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Jared bound Jensen’s arms behind his back. “This is fun. What should I do now?”

“Why don’t you-,”  
“Hush. It’s _my_ decision, baby, not yours.” Jared stroked over Jensen’s ear. “So soft.” Jensen leaned into his touch. Jared stroked a finger across the slit on Jensen’s dick. Jensen whined and pushed his hips forward. Jared continued to stroke at the velvety flesh not covered by the cage. Jensen was squirming and keening.

“Please, Jay,” Jensen moaned. “’S been days.”

Jared yanked on the collar. “The collar is locked, what does that mean?”  
“Means ’m yours,” Jensen panted. “Means you’re in charge.”  
“Which means you call me…”  
“Master!” Jensen cried. “Oh, Master, please.”

Jared wanted greater access to Jensen’s dick. Jensen was aroused, but not quite at the level of torture that Jared wanted him at. Jared clucked his tongue. He could always play with Jensen’s balls. They were sensitive enough to make Jensen desperate.

Jared had Jensen’s leather thong specially made with a latch on each side so Jared could undo them and reveal Jensen’s cock and balls easily. “Master—what—no!”

“Shh, you’re not _totally_ naked,” Jared taunted. Jensen glared and Jared tugged at Jensen’s collar again. “You’ve still got this on. And I hardly doubt I’ll ever take it off.”

“I hate you,” Jensen muttered. Jared flicked Jensen’s balls in retaliation and he yelped. “Fuck!”

“Stay fucking quiet,” Jared growled. “Unless you want the whole club to see you begging like a wanton whore.”

Jensen closed his mouth but his eyes still shot daggers at Jared. It didn’t fool him, though. Underneath the defiance was a layer of excitement and poorly concealed lust. Jared sniggered and stroked Jensen’s balls. Jensen whimpered and jerked. “Sensitive, sweetheart?”

Jared tickled Jensen’s balls and stroked another finger lightly across his hole. Jensen’s hips bucked uncontrollably and his limbs strained against the ropes. Desperate, muffled noises streamed from Jensen’s closed lips. Jared smirked and pressed a finger inside Jensen’s ass. “Oh shit,” Jensen gasped. “Not fair.”  
“My game, my rules.” Jared sucked a hickey onto Jensen’s neck. “My marks on you for everyone to see.”

“Fuck!” Jensen’s wrists strained against their bonds. Jared pushed his finger all the way in and Jensen moaned. He pushed in and out and crooked his finger so his fingernail would just barely brush across Jensen’s prostate. Jensen keened and tried to push into the finger at the same time he tried to get friction on his dick. Jensen thrust his hips forward but was only met with air.

Jared smirked and bent his head to lick across Jensen’s cock. The sensitive head was exposed in the ring and Jared tongued across it over and over again until Jensen was crying out. He let out a few helpless whines; after each one he held his breath and looked around to see if anyone noticed. The heavy music easily covered Jensen’s moans but the panic in his eyes after each noise was too sexy for Jared to give up.

So Jared… _omitted_ that detail.

“Master please,” Jensen begged. Jared cradled and stroked Jensen’s balls with one hand while two fingers pressed his prostate. Jared’s tongue kept flicking across the head of Jensen’s dick and all the while Jensen struggled to stay on his knees and keep his cries of pleasure silent. It was perfect, delicious torture.

“If I take this cock ring off,” Jared murmured. “Will you come?”  
“Only—ngh—only if you want, Master,” Jensen sobbed.

“Good answer.” Jared pulled the key from his pocket and waved it tantalizingly in front of Jensen’s face. “If you come, the cage goes on for two weeks and I fuck you in front of everyone. Got it?”

Jensen nodded frantically. “I won’, I won’t come, Master!”

“Good.” Jared put the key in the lock at the base of the cage, deliberately taking his time peeling it off Jensen’s leaking cock. Jared’s fingers went back up Jensen’s ass as soon as the cock cage was gone, and Jared licked Jensen’s dick. Jensen bucked and his cock slid into Jared’s mouth.

Jared licked the precome off his lips and traced a nail down the vein on Jensen’s dick. “Freeze. And don’t make a sound.” Jared wrestled with the zipper on his tight jeans until he could pull them down a reasonable distance. “Take my boxers off. Use your teeth.”

Jensen glared defiantly at him but shuffled closer and hooked his teeth in the waistband. He meticulously rolled the edge down on all sides, nipping at Jared’s ass and brushing kisses across his cock. Jensen used his tongue to help pull the underwear off and it “accidentally” licked around Jared’s cut hipbones. Jensen was well aware that Jared’s hips were an erogenous zone and took his time rolling the boxers down. When they were halfway down Jared’s thighs, Jensen nosed into Jared’s crotch and sucked one of Jared’s balls into his mouth. Jared choked at the unexpected sensation and moaned.

“Fuck, Jen, I told you to take my boxers off. This is, oh fuck, not what I asked for,” Jared groaned. He didn’t make much of an effort to pull Jensen off.

Jensen kissed the inside of Jared’s thighs and nipped at the soft flesh lightly. Jensen sucked until he was satisfied and looked up at Jared proudly. His mouth was occupied with tugging off Jared’s clothing but Jensen’s expressive eyes stated that the gesture was a bite of claiming. Jensen wanted anyone who saw Jared’s thighs to know that he belonged to someone else.

It was sexier than it should be.

When Jensen had completely revealed Jared’s genitals, Jared peeled off his shirt. His erect cock bobbed against his stomach and a little dot of precome was left in its place.  “Open up, gorgeous. See how much noise you can make with my cock in your mouth.”

Jensen willingly spread his pink lips into an “O” and took Jared’s cock. He greedily sucked at it but with his restricted movement it was difficult for any real movement. “Hold still and let me fuck your mouth,” Jared ordered. Jensen froze and Jared moved his hips slowly in and out of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen glared with eyes that clearly read _I’m not a fucking girl. Don’t be gentle_. Jared grinned smugly. His sub was too goddamn perfect for words. He wished that he could show Jensen off to the world; Jared wanted everyone to see that he had the best submissive in the world with mutual love and respect.

Jared’s hips shoved harder and harder in and out of Jensen’s mouth. Precome dribbled down Jensen’s chin and Jensen choked a few times in order to accommodate Jared’s large cock. Jared was proud of his sub. Jensen managed to do it everything.

Jared felt himself about to come and as pretty as Jensen looked swallowing his come, Jared really wanted to fuck Jensen. The lube packet was safely stored in Jared’s pocket. “Condom or not?”

“Not,” Jensen panted. “We’re both clean. I want to feel you.”

“Good.” Jared counted on that to be Jensen’s answer because he forgot the condom at home. “Relax, baby.”  
“’M relaxed. And I’m not your baby.”  
“You are,” Jared cooed. He kissed and sucked on Jensen’s neck while his lubed fingers scissored Jensen open. When Jensen was writhing and fucking himself on Jared’s fingers, Jared slowly pushed his dick into Jensen’s ass. It was as hot and tight as always. Jared stilled in place just to enjoy the feeling.

“Move, jackass!” Jensen growled.

Jared slapped Jensen’s ass. “I fucking decide these things, not you, remember?” Jensen was quiet and Jared tugged sharply on Jensen’s balls. “ _Remember?_ ”

“Yes, I remember!” Jensen cried. His eyes widened and he shut his mouth.

“You think you’re loud now, let’s see how you can stay quiet when I’m fucking you.” Jared adjusted his hips until Jensen made a low keening noise. “Good. I’m gonna hit your prostate every-,” Jared pulled out, “-single-,” He kissed Jensen’s neck, “-time.” He pushed his hips back in and Jensen muffled a shout. “You feel amazing, Jen.”  
“Love you,” Jensen slurred.

“Oh, Jen, I love you too.” Jared reached a hand around and stroked up Jensen’s dick.

“Uhgn, Master,” Jensen dropped his head back. His limbs were shaking. “Can I—can I come?”  
“Yes, Jen, come,” Jared allowed. Jensen’s mouth was open and he panted lustfully. “Come now.”

Jensen’s body flexed and yelled loudly through his orgasm. His come splattered across Jensen’s chest and Jared’s hand. His ass tightened as he came and Jared’s hips stuttered in his thrusts. He clamped his teeth down on Jensen’s neck to stifle his scream.

When they both came down from their high, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck. Jared pulled gently out of Jensen’s ass and a trail of come followed, trickling down Jensen’s thigh. Jensen shifted at the sensation. Jared scooped a bit of his come on his finger and pressed it against Jensen’s lips. His sub licked the substance off and smiled exhaustedly after.

“Want me to help you get dressed?” Jared asked. Jensen nodded. Jensen was defiant and wild when they had sex, but afterwards the submissive craved tenderness and love. Jensen was a sub because above all, he wanted to be taken care of.

Jared helped slide the tiny leather thong back around Jensen’s hips. He pulled his own pants up and stroked his tired boyfriend soothingly. “That was nice. Maybe sometime we can put on a more public show.”

Jensen put Jared’s arm around him. “M’be.”

Jared looked up and saw several pairs of eyes on them. “Hey, Jen?”  
“Hm?”

Jared smirked. “I think we had a bit of an audience.”

Jensen groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a prompt/kink written, comment here or on another story!


End file.
